Owen
Owen, labeled The Optimist, was a contestant on Total Drama Hawaiian Islands as a member of the Laulima tribe. He did not compete in Total Drama Global Travels or Total Drama Blockbuster, and was an Aftermath commentator instead. Personality Owen is a huggable, upbeat, fun-loving, friendly, passionate, and optimistic competitor, who is basically in Total Drama to have fun, not for the grand prize. Owen's three biggest loves are eating, having a good time and passing a large amount of gas. Among his peers, he is arguably the most popular contestant of all time for his cheerful ways, optimistic viewpoints no matter what the situation is, and ability to see the best in other people. Total Drama Hawaiian Islands Owen first appears in Aloha, Hawaii alongside 13 other returning players. He is then placed on the Laulima team. After the team finds their camp, he decides to help the team by gathering fish in which Kitty offers to go with him. He is distracted by Amy however, who tries to sit on him while he's in the water to get a tan; he takes advantage of Amy's idea and ducks his head underwater to gather fish using his mouth. He spits a raw fish into Amy's lap, who calls him disgusting. During the challenge he is placed in the first leg, the bouncy house, and faces off against Heather. Owen ends up injuring Heather, as he crushes her several times while traversing through the house. After he tags Amy and Lindsay, he falls unconscious from exhaustion. Due to Kitty being faster at solving the puzzle than Cody, his team is not sent to elimination that night. The next morning, Owen is seen agreeing with Izzy when she mentions that screaming always means fun when Amy wakes up the whole camp with her screaming. He accidentally shoves Amy to the ground and offers to help her up, which she retorts by threatening him. Later, he is seen looking for Amy when she goes missing, he finds her stuck in a tree and tries to beg her to come down which she refuses. During the challenge, he does not face off against anyone, making him one of two contestants to not participate in the challenge at all. Despite their lead in the beginning, Laulima loses and is sent to elimination. After the challenge, he is approached by Max to join his alliance; Owen says he will accept Max's offer if he gives him cake, in which Max says he'll give him some after tribal council. He is then pulled aside by Kitty, in which she asks him to join her campaign against Max due to him trying to form multiple alliances with his team members and even insists that Max might not be very trustworthy. He accepts after Kitty bribes him with some cake she brought along. That night, he votes Max out at tribal council and Max goes home that night. After tribal council, Owen expresses pleasure at Max being booted because he didn't have any cake. He supports Lindsay in her campaign to be leader but refuses her offer of giving him cake, saying that he's full after the cake Kitty bribed him with. The next morning, Owen isn't seen doing much but does comment on how Izzy talking about idol searching makes him feel awkward. During the challenge, he pairs up with Izzy and manages to get Crimson out of the challenge. After Izzy shoots Geoff with water, he congratulates her and proceeds to spray him again, much to Geoff's dismay. He gets out of the challenge when a frightened Topher sprays him with water. His team ends up losing when a frightened Cody sprays water on Kitty. After the challenge, he says reluctantly that he wants to boot Kitty due to her losing to Cody. At tribal council, he votes out Kitty, but much to her and Owen's dismay, it is Lindsay who gets voted out in the end. Later that night, Owen expresses discontent at Lindsay leaving the game. During the challenge, his team gets lost, he eats poison ivy leaves and vomits over Amy who proceeds to threaten him. He is later slapped by another poison ivy leaf and ends up vomiting over Amy yet again. He is then dragged by Kitty through the maze, but is unconscious the entire time. His team loses the challenge and is sent to tribal council for the fourth time. He mistakes Kitty for Emma after the challenge, asking her where Noah is. It turns out however, that Owen is not really sick after all. Instantly after tribal council, he expresses regret for voting Kitty off and states that the team needs to get back on track after their 3rd loss in a row. At the team swap the next day, he is picked by Amy and ends up staying on Laulima again being joined by former Aloha members, Crimson, Sierra, and Topher. He stands up for Amy later, when Sierra tries to start an argument with her. During the challenge, he is set to work on the drinks, he bumps his head and lays down for a while. When Izzy comes toward him and asks him if he has an idol, he says no, but then immediately states that he doesn't really know what an idol is and asks if it is a drink. After asking her, he realizes that he still hasn't gotten to work on the drinks yet, and runs off to do so. He gets limes, but gets distracted while helping Amy prepare her share of the meal. He decides to make lime juice, and serves it to Chris. When his team wins the challenge, he is excited and tells Amy that he is proud of her. The morning after he celebrates Amy helping them win the challenge, calling her the MVP. When Amy is standing off alone, he asks her what she is doing. She tells him that she feels like no one takes her seriously, in which Owen relates saying that he doesn't feel like anyone takes him seriously either, but he tells her that it's the fact that she helped them win that she should be celebrating. He listens to her talk some more and tries to cheer her up. During the challenge, he is saddened when it turns out Izzy was voted out at the last tribal council in which Amy comforts him, he and Amy also have a confrontation with Alejandro. His team loses the challenge and is sent to tribal council that night. When Amy says that she is perfectly ok with leaving that night, Owen promises not to vote her off but is happy that she seems to have changed her ways. That night at tribal council, he votes off Crimson due to them not really speaking to the other. When Amy plays her hidden immunity idol, he is pleased that his friend won't be going home that night and laughs at a hysterical Sierra and Topher. Later that night, he defends Amy when Sierra and Topher get mad at her for lying to them. When Lindsay returns to the game, he is pleased and shows off the changes that Amy made to her personality since Lindsay was eliminated. When the remaining 9 contestants are determining names for the merged team, he suggests "Team Tomato" as an idea but it is rejected. During the challenge, he chooses to do a stunt with both a bike and a skateboard, but destroys the latter when he tries to ride it. He decides to pile a bunch of skate boards, jumps on them, and flips, destroying the skateboards. For his stunt, he slobbers out a skateboard, and puts it on his bike. He cycles off the bike and ends up falling down four flights of stairs, which while being painful, he ends up sharing a joint immunity with Lindsay. After the challenge, he finds a threatening note attached to a box of chocolates sent by Amy telling him to vote off Cody and convinces others to do so as well. When he goes back to camp, Geoff notices him being distressed and is immediately pulled aside by Owen who reveals what the note said; Geoff immediately rushes to tell Heather and Topher after he gets back to camp. That night he votes Cody off and seems to be unhappy at the boy's leaving. Afterwards, Owen is shown being creeped out by Sierra's outburst at the team after tribal council. Later when Billy the Intern is handing out milkshakes, he asks Amy if she would like one, to which she refuses. For the reward challenge, he and Lindsay are chosen to pick from the other 6 contestants to form 2 groups of 4 and face off in the challenge: he selects Amy, Heather, and Sierra. He volunteers to go and sit in the boat, and gets water dumped all over him, his boat sinks first; causing Lindsay's team to win the reward. During the immunity challenge, he decides to run with Amy; when he runs into a tree, Amy asks if he's ok to which he says yes. He also ponders out loud to Amy what he would do without her. He manages to climb the mountain rather smoothly until he gets near the top of the mountain and slips, barely hanging off a cliff. He begs Amy to help him, and reaches one of his hands out so she can pull him up. Instead of pulling him up however, she grabs him by his hands and drops him off the mountain. He survives, but is unable to continue competing and is removed from the game. During the finale he asks the finalists about how to deal with his fear of Amy. When he goes to vote, he decides to vote for Sierra as she had gunned for Amy after he had been medevaced. After Sierra wins, he offers to throw a party, inviting everyone but Amy. Appearances Trivia Comparisons Competition Miscellaneous References See also Category:Males Category:Laulima Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Hawaiian Islands contestants Category:Topher and Friends